Le retour de Yukimura
by KaminariYuuki
Summary: OS. Se passe après la sortie de Yukimura et raconte son retour au club de tennis.


Titre : Le retour de Yukimura (aucun commentaire sur le titre, je suis aussi doué pour en trouver que pour les résumés XD)

Disclaimer : Si Prince of Teniis était à moi, ce serait un manga yaoi XD. Tout appartient à Konomi Takeshi. Je le révnère pour avoir créé cette série. Bien que je me demande parfois ce qu'il fume.

Cet écrit à été fait pour un forum où j'interprète Yukimura dans le but de montrer que j'en savais un minimum sur ce perso XD. Et j'ai finalement de poster ce petit récit ici^^

Donc voilà et bonne lecture^^

Yukimura ouvrit les yeux mais resta allongé dans son lit. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sourit, heureux d'être de retour chez lui. Le temps qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital lui avait fait haïr ce lieu, avec ces murs trop blancs et l'odeur de désinfectant qui y régnait. Son sourire s'agrandit en pensant qu'aujourd'hui il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre le tennis, sport qu'il aimait plus que tout. Regardant son plafond, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent.

Il se rappela sa rencontre avec Sanada, dans ce club de tennis, alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans. Une solide amitié s'était forgée entre eux au cours des ans et c'était ensemble qu'il avait décidé de rentrer à Rikkaidai et de prendre en charge le club de tennis. Au cours de leur première année, ils avaient rencontré Yanagi et tous les trois, ils étaient devenus des titulaires de Rikkai. Grâce à eux, le club avait remporté la victoire aux Nationales, devenant l'équipe la plus forte du Japon. Les principaux événements de leur deuxième année avait été leur rencontre avec Kirihara, ainsi que l'obtention de leurs surnoms, Sanada, l'Empereur, Yanagi, Le Maître et, lui Kami no ko. Les Sannen Bakemono… Bien evidemment, ils avaient de nouveau gagné les Nationales, obtenant leur deuxième victoire consécutive. Le début de leur troisième année avait été marqué par son arrivée au poste de Bucho et son choix de faire de Sanada son Fukubucho. Les titulaires avaient rapidement été choisis. Yanagi, Yagyuu, Nioh, Jackal, Marui pour les troisièmes années et Kirihara pour les deuxième entrèrent dans l'équipe. Alors que leur chemin vers l'obtention de leur troisième victoire semblait tout tracé, il avait fallu qu'il tombe malade. Yukimura frissona au souvenir. Un matin, alors qu'il se rendait au collège, il s'était écroulé, ne ressentant plus rien, comme s'il n'avait plus de corps. Arrivé d'urgence à l'hôpital, les médecins avaient fini par lui diagnostiqué une maladie neurologie, potentiellement mortelle. Quand, il avait entendu les médecins dire qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer au tennis, il avait senti son monde s'écrouler et le désespoir l'envahir. Le tennis était toute sa vie. Sans lui, il n'était plus rien. Lorsqu'on lui parlé d'une opération, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, malgré le fait que les chances de succès étaient faibles. Et il avait réussi, il avait guéri et à la grande surprise des médecins, il allait à nouveau pouvoir jouer au tennis.

Il était enfin sorti de l'hôpital et il allait pouvoir ôter le poids des épaules de Sanada et reprendre la responsabilité de l'équipe. Il se souvenait encore de sa venue à l'hôpital, après son réveil, pour lui annoncer leur défaite. Ils avaient perdu, eux, Rikkai. Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à son ami d'enfance. Bien qu'il se soit très bien occupé de l'équipe ce n'était pas son rôle. Surtout qu'au moment de son match, il savait que Yukimura passait son opération et il connaissait les risques de celle-ci. Le bucho de Rikkai avait profité de la fin de son séjour pour visionner les vidéos des matchs et voir ce que ses joueurs pouvaient améliorer pour écraser Seigaku la prochaine fois qu'ils les rencontraient. S'ils les rencontraient.

Il secoua doucement la tête sortant de ses pensées et se leva pour se préparer à retourner à l'école. Il prit rapidement une douche et s'occupa de ses plantes, les arrosant. Heureusement, sa mère et sa sœur s'en étaient occupés pendant son absence. Une fois cela fait, il se rendit dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant toute sa famille réunie. Le bleuté salua ses parents et, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur, s'assit pour petit-déjeuner. Sa sœur qui déjeunait également entama une discussion avec lui.

"- Heureux de retourner au collège ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, sourit Yukimura.

- Mon avis que c'est surtout pour le club et le tennis.

- Surtout pour le tennis, rigola le plus vieux.

Sa sœur rigola doucement, souriant de voir son frère de retour en pleine forme.

- Nous faisons le chemin ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Désolé, mais l'entraînement des garçons commencent avant celui des filles… D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'y aille, répondit-il en regardant l'horloge.

- Vas-y doucement, Seiichi, lui recommanda sa mère. Tu viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je ne tiens vraiment pas y retourner… J'irai progressivement, c'est promis…"

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus salua ses parents et sa sœur puis récupéra son sac et sortit de la maison prenant la direction du collège. Il arriva discrètement près des courts alors que tout le monde était déjà sorti des vestiaires et commençait à s'entraîner. Personne n'était au courant de sa sortie, et il pourrait ainsi observer comment l'entraînement se passait sans lui. Il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires sans bruit et rentra à l'intérieur pour se changer. Il plia ses affaires dans son casier et revêtit son survêtement. Il plaça son bandeau autour de son front, laissant deux mèches de cheveux bleus ondulés encadrer son visage. Il mit ensuite sa veste sur ses épaules, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et attrapa une de ses raquettes. Prenant la direction de la porte, il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant un miroir pour s'observer. Son séjour de l'hôpital avait eu pour conséquence qu'il maigrisse ne faisant désormais plus que 61 kg pour 1m75. Il avait un corps fin et sa peau s'était éclaircie suite à son séjour. Il regarda sa main et espéra qu'il n'avait pas trop perdu son tennis à force de ne plus s'entraîner. Il allait voir ça d'ici quelques minutes.

Yukimura sortit de la pièce et resta à l'extérieur des courts. Son ami d'enfance en relevant la tête l'aperçut et fronça les sourcils. Le brun finit par appeler les titulaires autour de lui et après avoir expliquer que malgré sa promesse envers lui, il n'avait pas réussi à faire gagner l'équipe, il leur demanda de lui mettre des claques. Ce fut au tour de Yukimura de froncer les sourcils mais il n'intervint pas sachant que son fukubucho en avait besoin, se sentant réellement coupable. Si Sanada était sévère envers les autres, il l'était encore plus avec lui. Le bucho descendit sur les cours, alors que les regards des membres du club se tournaient vers lui, souriant. Il arriva près des titulaires qui lui tournaient le dos et dit :

"- Je pense que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, Sanada…"

Les titulaires se retournèrent vers leur bucho, tout d'abord surprit, puis des sourires apparurent sur leurs lèvres.

"- Yukimura-bucho… prononça le plus jeune, Kirihara.

- Encore désolé pour notre défaite, Yukimura… dit le brun à casquette en baissant la tête.

- La défaite n'est pas permise, telle est la règle à Rikkai… Mais vous avez perdu… Dit le bucho en regardant ses joueurs. J'ai observé vos matchs et il a des choses à améliorer… Nous allons travailler cela pour faire en sorte de ne laisser aucune chance à Seigaku de gagner la prochaine… Nous les écraserons en prendrons notre revanche… En attendant 100 tours de terrains pour vous.

- Même nous ? demanda le Petenshi.

- Même vous, Nioh…

- Mais nous avons…

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les tours supplémentaires Nioh… Si tu le souhaite, je me ferai un plaisir de te les doubler…"

Le Petenshi déglutit en voyant le sourire de son bucho qui promettait mille souffrances s'il rouvrait la bouche et ne commençait pas ses tours immédiatement. Il rejoignit les autres qui avait déjà commencé sentant que ce n'était le moment de contredire le bleuté. Celui-ci attendant que ses joueurs ai fini, passa entre les autres membres, corrigeant les mauvaises positions, donnant des conseils.

Une fois ses joueurs revenus, Yukimura leur laissa le temps de reprendre leur souffle et voyant qu'il avait le temps, il appela Le Maître pour qu'ils jouent ensemble. Il lui expliqua qu'il voulait savoir quelles conséquences avait eu son hospitalisation sur son niveau. Après leur match, il grimaça à son essoufflement et se dit qu'il avait du travail à faire pour retrouver son niveau. Mais il ne désespéra pas. Il était Kami no Ko et ce n'était une maladie qui allait le faire abandonner. Et puis, il n'était pas seul. Il sourit doucement en regardant son équipe qui l'avait soutenue lors de son séjour à l'hôpital. Ils pouvaient être particulièrement agaçants quand ils le souhaitaient mais ils étaient SON équipe et ils ne les échangeraient pour rien au monde. Qu'importe les épreuves, ils les affronteraient ensembles.


End file.
